


[Podfic] Overlap

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB One Piece Podfics [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Kuina (One Piece) Lives, Multiple Universes Colliding, POV Roronoa Zoro, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, in at least one universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of "Overlap (Gen Edition)" by Tonko.Two ships collide in an unnatural storm, and Zoro ends up on the wrong one.





	[Podfic] Overlap

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Overlap (Gen Edition)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739517) by [Tonko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonko/pseuds/Tonko). 



## MP3 and M4B

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/Overlap_201902/Overlap.mp3)  
| 72 MB | 1:21:26  
M4B | [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/Overlap_201902/Overlap.m4b) | 114 MB | 1:21:26


End file.
